


Normal-ish

by Pinnapleonpizza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Other, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinnapleonpizza/pseuds/Pinnapleonpizza
Summary: Five normal kids go to karasuno high school.Five normal kids have club activities on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and every other Friday.Four normal kids go to morning practice.One odd kid doesn't show up that day. Or the next. Or the one after that.Times running out. Will they make the dead-line.Five normal-ish kids have a secret.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The introduction of kageyama tobio

**Author's Note:**

> Look I was bored don't expect much. Short updates. I made this in the middle of the night.

Kageyama Tonio was very normal. 

He may have not had many friends in middle school but he had some now. The number of friends he has is a very normal amount. Plus many normal kids in middle School don't have friends. Kageyama had very normal enimies. Not much of enimies as "I'll kill you without hesitation" type but more of "I'll compete and beat you at everything" type enimies. Which is the type of normal enimies are when you are a very normal person. Kageyama was very good at sports. All Normal People have one thing they're good at. Kageyama was good at setting. Kageyama did not have good grades. Most kids didn't so he was very normal at that too. Kageyama was very attractive. His piercing blue eyes and dark black hair, his smooth skin and straight teeth were very beautiful features on him. And though not all are blessed with that beauty he is still normal. He has flaws also, even if he denies it, which as said, before is very normal. Kageyama gets angry most of the time, but wrath is normal. Kageyama had abandomit issues but it is very normal I assure you.  
If you are to ask him if he were normal he would respond with 'yes. I am normal'. That is until that oddly warm November day.


	2. The introduction of yaichi hitoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have made it to the second chapter. Yay you get to cringe at my work. I never see enough of the first years together. Also I just noticed in the last chapter I put Tonio instead of tobio. Always check your work kids.

Yaichi hitoka is normal too.

Yaichi has a fair share of friends. That is not just because she is manager of the volleyball club but because she is a good person. Sure not all human are nice but surely not all people are cruel. So being nice is normal. Yaichi has good grades. Yaichi is smart. Not all people are dumb, believe it or not, so that does indeed make her normal. Yaichi has normal features like brown eyes and blonde hair. She has common interests in things all Normal girls like. So if you're to ask 'are you normal', to yaichi hitoka then she would respond, 'yes I am normal' in a jittery voice. But it would change on an irregular hot day in November.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said slow updates but I am procrastinating on my school work and I am bored. Yaichi is my spirit animal.


	3. The introduction of tsukishima kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day. I am very behind in school so y'all better enjoy this shit.

Tsukishima kei is also very normal.

Tsukishima has one best friend. That one best friend is a wuss. But we all have that one loser of a friend who is a loser but you love them anyways. Unless you don't have friends. But either way that is normal. Tsukishima has other friends but he won't admit that. Tsukishima is very astute. He has good grades and helps his dimwit 'friends' study. Tsukishima has a very nice jawline. He has other attractive features but it is proving very difficult to compliment him due to his very punchable attitude. Which is normal if the dude you punch is a salty dick. Tsukishima is a good person but he has a hard time showing it.  
He hates it when you call him Tsukii.  
If you were to ask him if he were normal he look at you weird and call you a dumbass and leave. But, in his head though, he would say 'yes I am normal', that is untill an unusually humid Wednesday November.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight yamaguchi slander in this one.


	4. The introduction of yamaguchi tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love yams.

Yamaguchi tadashi is a very normal person.

Yamaguchi has a nice amount of friends. He has one best friend but yamaguchi deserves better but yamaguchi stays with him cause he's a good friend, which is very normal. Yamaguchi has average grades in school. He is not smart nor dumb. Which is normal. Yamaguchi is average in looks too. he has nice eyes and is just the right size in all the right places. The only thing odd about him are his freckles. He doesn't like them but we all have features we don't like. Which is normal. If you ask him are you normal. He would respond 'y-yes I'm normal' in a jittery voice with a confused, slightly offended, blushed face. But that changed on an very not normal, hellish hot, November day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day.


	5. THE INTRODUCTION OF HINATA SHOYOU!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna fail my classes so.if I don't post in awhile then my phone has been taken away and my parents have killed me. (I'm 17 btw I still live with my parents.)

I want to say hinata shoyou was normal.

I want to say hinata shoyou popular with people and it be normal. I want to say hinata is bad with grades and it be normal. I want to say hinata was utterly attractive and it be the most normal thing. But, that's a lie. Hinata shoyou is not normal, as a matter of fact he's anything but. Hinata was oddly popular with many people even though he was in his first year. He was adored amoung other schools and workers at local shops loved when he came in because he would light up the place with just his Aura. Hinata may be an idiot but he's not stupid. He doesn't have good grades but he knows things that are actually useful in the real world like how to pay bills because his mother couldn't, he learned how to cook because he had to take care of his little sister, he even knows how to use his words to bargain discounts for overpriced products at the market. Hinata has this unnatural beauty to him with his vibrant orange hair that people swear isn't natural. He has strong muscles which are difficult to see due to his slightly feminine structure his mother oh, so adores. He has straight teeth and has beautiful skin marked with bruises from volleyball and him being a very rambunctious child. His mother doesn't like that about him though. She wanted her first born to be a girl and Even though she had one 6 years after shoyou's birth, she still wishes him to be more propped, and quiet, and 'embrace' his feminine side. All of which aren't who he is. Hinata shoyou was never "normal", he never will be and he knows it. And he loves it. He strives to be unique and comfortable in his own skin. Which isn't something normal people do. They stay quiet and go along with whatever everyone else is doing. They strive to not be less than others but not enough that it'll attract attention to themselves. They stick to the status quo and keep it like it is. But Not hinata shoyou. He'll be different no matter what.   
So if you ask him are you normal he would not answer you. Instead he would respond with his own question, in a tone and Aura that makes you shiver in your shoes in the middle of July. "What is normal, exactly? and why would I be it?" Nothing would change him. Not even the cold day in November, that changes all else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I do not favor hinata because I gave him a longer chapter than the others.


	6. The karasuno first years are friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. I'm sorry longest chapter I have written. I'm tired.

The five first years of the karasuno volleyball club were friends.

Well if you could call there relationship that.

They all had different chaotic dynamics with each other by them selves but together they were on A whole other level. Yamaguchi and tsukishima were "best friends" if that's what you would label it. They had known each other since middle school and we're always together since. Or more of yamaguchi following kei like a duck towards it's mother. Tsukishima would never admit to being his friend. Yaichi and yamaguchi were smitten with each other in a plantonic sense. Though yamaguchi had a slight crush he'd rather them remain with the relationship they already had rather than risking messing up their friendship and making it awkward. Kageyama and tsukishima go back and forth with each other all the time but they don't necessarily hate each other. Yaichi and kageyama had an ideal relationship with each other, not as close as they could be but close enough to were it's normal they hang out alot. What brought them all together was Hinata shoyou. Hinata as I have mentioned was very odd. He had an odd habit of making friends with everyone around him. Making friends with people is not odd for the most part but the way he did was. He would gift his classmates and other with things off all sorts. Small rocks, hair bows, and old papers were things he gave to people he cared for. Hinata found the most beautiful things out of things that others would claim trash. At first people would often give Hinata an odd look when they received these items. But when inspected closer in Hinata's hands there was an interest to these objects that weren't there before. Hinata would explain how these things made him all "gwaaa" inside. if it were anyone else they would be shooed away. But Hinata had this certain Aura to him. But that aura changed on this November day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids stay in drugs and don't do school

**Author's Note:**

> Again I was bored and had this idea. don't expect much from me. I have school so I will try updates on every other weekend. have a good day. We are all going to hell.


End file.
